


A Merry Little Christmas

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's been eleven years since Oliver last accepted an invitation to a Weasley family Christmas. Some of the changes are strange, but one in particular is rather welcome.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugareey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/gifts).



> Written for the [Rare Pair Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) Winter Exchange for the prompts: karaoke, getting together, holiday traditions, and a good cuppa.
> 
> Title and some lyrics from "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas."

"You're shitting me."

"No, it's become a family Christmas tradition."

Oliver stood in the doorway to the loungeroom of the Burrow, a mug of tea in hand. Charlie grinned at him as he turned to meet his eyes.

"A family tradition." He could hear the disbelief in his tone, but couldn't help it. "How did I not know this?"

Charlie merely shrugged. Rising from the table, he produced a bottle from his pocket and poured some of its contents into Oliver's tea.

"This helps as the night goes on."

_Of course it does._

Oliver turned back towards the loungeroom as Charlie passed him. It was set up as he would have expected: Christmas tree in the corner, tinsel and flashing lights spread all over the walls and dangling from the ceiling, and ornaments on every flat surface. The Weasley clan tended to go a little overboard on holidays. What he had not expected was the Muggle karaoke machine in front of the fire.

Honestly, just _how_ Arthur managed to get away with everything he did, Oliver would never know. But, there it was. A Muggle karaoke machine in a wizarding home. With Fred and George standing in front of it, wailing about… Entertaining people? Oliver shook his head. He had never paid any attention to Muggle music.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Oliver jumped, nearly spilling his tea. A quiet chuckle behind him had him shaking his head.

"Perce." A low buzz went through Oliver's body as Percy stepped into his line of sight. "Why did you never tell me about this?"

Percy didn't respond straightaway. There was a faraway look in his eyes, as though he wasn't actually seeing anything in front of him. Given the opportunity to just study him, Oliver gladly took it.

He hadn't changed all that much since school. Percy had always been tall and gangly, with prominent freckles, and an air of superiority about him. Oliver thought that would never change. No, it was the things that _had_ changed that fascinated him.

There was an appealing maturity about Percy now; something that could have only come from surviving what they all had. He held himself with a confidence that hadn't been there when they had been in school. It was strange. Physically, Percy was the same person. But underneath it all, there was just _something_ that Oliver had begun to find incredibly attractive. He jumped again when Percy finally spoke.

"When would I have?" Glancing over, he offered Oliver a small smile. "When would it have been appropriate to mention that my father had made a Muggle thing magical? Against the laws that he is supposed to uphold and enforce. _Again_."

There was a touch of exasperation to his tone on that last word, causing Oliver to grin. Arthur's habit of giving life to Muggle items had not slowed in the seven years since the end of the war. In fact, it seemed to have only increased, as Hermione had introduced him to her parents properly after she had found them and returned their memories. He still didn't seem to find anything wrong with what he was doing. Oliver followed when Percy moved off into the loungeroom.

"He hasn't changed at all since school, has he?"

Shaking his head as he dodged around Teddy and Victoire, who were chasing each other around the room, Percy sighed. "I don't think he sees a reason to change. He's not breaking any laws; he makes absolutely certain of that. Especially after that car." He shot Oliver a _look_ over his shoulder when he laughed quietly. "It's not funny."

"C'mon, Perce, it's a little funny. That thing is probably running the Forbidden Forest by now."

Percy's smile returned, sending another buzz through Oliver's stomach, but he seemed to want to change the subject. "So, are you enjoying yourself? You seem a little… nervous?" He took a seat on the far side of the room and Oliver joined him. "I know it's been a few years since your last Weasley family Christmas."

_A few years_. Oliver smiled. Percy had a knack for understating things sometimes. It had been roughly eleven years since he had last taken Percy up on his invitation to the family celebrations. Since their last year of school, in fact.

"I, uh…"

Oliver paused, glancing around. Harry and Ron were skulking near the punch, looking way too suspicious to him. He made a mental note to politely turn down any offer of punch. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and all of the friends they had invited were sitting in one of the other corners, giggling as they watched the rest of the gathering. The rest of Percy's brothers were scattered between the loungeroom and kitchen, moving between the groups and the karaoke machine. Oliver shook his head.

"I think I'm not used to it all anymore. I've been travelling with the team for so long and spending the holidays either with them, or by myself. It's…"

"A little overwhelming?"

Oliver glanced over at him. Percy was smiling again, and it sent a shot of warmth through Oliver.

"Yeah. Overwhelming."

Truthfully, it wasn't the amount of people and noise being produced that he found overwhelming. Percy Weasley was _not_ supposed to be attractive. The thing was, Oliver had always found confidence attractive. That's what he had found so appealing about Viktor Krum, and any number of past lovers. And, to now see Percy so changed after… His train of thought stalled.

"How long has it been, Perce? I've been out with the team, and your Ministry stuff is just insane. It's got to be two years since we last hung out, right?"

Percy's eyebrows rose and he pushed his glasses up as they slid down in response. "I think so, yes. In person, anyway. I don't think floo calls really count in this case."

"No, not really." Oliver smiled as a sensation of relaxation washed over him. Stretching out, he sighed. "So, what's been going on?"

"Perce!"

Oliver glanced over to where Bill and Charlie stood across the room. They were laughing together, gesturing towards the karaoke machine, then out around the room as a whole. Percy seemed to want to ignore them, though, so Oliver did as well.

"Honestly, not much." Percy leant back in his chair, spreading his long legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankle. "You know Bill and Fleur are trying for another child. And that Charlie has declared that Mother will never get a grandchild out of him. Ron has a girl somewhere; I have no doubt of that. And I'm fairly certain Hermione does as well. Neither of them are talking yet, however."

"Percy!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "And, of course, Bill and Charlie are still behaving as though they are teenagers."

Oliver grinned. "What do they want?" When Percy sighed, his grin widened. "C'mon, it can't be that bad."

It took Percy a few seconds to respond. When he did, it was with a tone of embarrassment that Oliver thought he had never heard from him before.

"They think I can sing."

" _What_?"

"My thoughts exactly. They think I can _sing_. The very idea is ridiculous."

Oliver glanced between Percy and the karaoke machine. "Since when can _you_ sing?"

"I _can't_."

"Then why do they–"

Oliver was interrupted by Percy heaving a gusty sigh. "If I tell you, will you drop it?"

_Maybe._

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then of course I will."

"Percy! Come here!"

Percy made a low sound, almost like a growl. Sitting up straighter so he could see Bill and Charlie properly across the room, he frowned.

"Later." When they tried to object, he shook his head firmly. " _Later_."

Oliver was grinning again as Percy leant back into the chair again. "Perce?"

Pressing his lips together tightly, he sighed. "They are _so_ annoying when they're drunk." He glanced over to where Oliver had placed his mug of tea. "You may wish you replace that, by the way. Whatever it is that Charlie keeps bringing home, it's potent."

Frowning, Oliver took a small sip of the tea. His eyes widened as fumes drifted up his nose, causing him to cough.

"You know what? Yes. I think I will."

By the time he returned from the kitchen, new mug of steaming tea in hand, Percy seemed to have relaxed again. He even offered Oliver another of those small smiles he had been the entire night.

"That moonshine is what's to blame for this predicament I seem to find myself in every Christmas."

Oliver sat back and listened as Percy told him the story of when Charlie had first started bringing his moonshine to the family Christmases. It had been the first year they had also had the karaoke machine, and Percy hadn't known just how strong the drink would be. Needless to say, he had been roped into singing for the family, and Bill and Charlie seemed to like it.

As the night wore on and they changed subjects, Oliver found himself feeling a very particular kind of warmth that he had never associated with Percy. They had always gotten along quite well – well, mostly – but this was different. This wasn't friendship in the way he recalled their friendship feeling. His entire body buzzed with a sense of anticipation every time their hands brushed accidentally, or when he made Percy laugh.

"You didn't bring anyone with you this year," Oliver observed as casually as he could manage. "First time in a long time."

Percy's responding smile looked almost shy. "Yes, it's the first time in a long time that I've been single for Christmas. Audrey and I split in February, you know."

Oliver nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. You seemed good together."

"No, it's…" Percy shrugged. "It is what it is. We weren't meant to be. What about you?"

"Who could put up with my schedule?" Oliver scoffed.

"Someone will." Percy's voice was low, causing Oliver to lean closer to hear him. "Someone will fall madly in love with you, and you'll both adjust."

Something hot jolted through Oliver's stomach as he met Percy's eyes. "Yeah?" His heart pounded in his chest when Percy licked his lips. "You sure about that?"

"I–"

"Percy! It's later now. _Come on_."

Oliver was jolted harshly back to reality as both Bill and Charlie moved in, grabbed an arm each, and scooped Percy up and further into the room. He let out a shaky breath as he listened to Percy's objections. It seemed neither Bill nor Charlie were hearing any of it, however. They dumped Percy on the stool in front of the fire, handed him the microphone, and insisted that he sing.

"One song, Perce, come on."

"You know you want to."

"I really do not."

Oliver stood up and moved to stand just behind the three-seater lounge in the middle of the room. His insides felt a little shaky, but he ignored it. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he watched the battle of wills unfolding before him.

"I can't sing, I don't care what you think."

"But we want to hear it, Perce, come on."

"Just one song and we'll leave you alone."

"Promise? _One_ song. For the entire rest of the night."

Charlie snapped to attention, clearly trying to stand as still as possible. He placed a hand over his heart and grinned.

"I will swear on whatever you want me to that I will leave you alone for the rest of the night." He cast a glance over his shoulder, staggering a little as he met Oliver's eyes. "You can do whatever you want after this."

The exaggerated wink Charlie threw him had Oliver rolling his eyes. He found himself thankful that Percy had reminded him to throw the spiked tea out earlier in the night.

" _Fine_. One song, then you will leave me alone."

That seemed to satisfy them both, as they moved off back towards the group of girls. They were welcomed back by a chorus of giggles that sounded almost as drunk as they did. Oliver shook his head. They were all going to regret that in the morning.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light…_"

Oliver's attention snapped back to Percy the second he began to sing. The words were soft, causing a series of hushing sounds from the group at the back of the room.

" _From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight…_"

Percy's voice was quiet enough to have Oliver leaning forward again. He had been correct: he couldn't _sing_ , but he was in tune. It sent shivers down Oliver's spine, especially when Percy turned his attention directly to him for one of the lines.

" _Faithful friends who are dear to us…_ "

The warmth that had been building in him seemed to spill over, filling his entire body with wave after wave of desire. His arms tightened around his stomach as his heartrate kicked up a few notches.

" _So hang a shining star upon the highest bow  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_"

A loud series of cheers caused Oliver to jump, but he wasn't focussed on Bill and Charlie. Nerves flooded through him when Percy stood and made his way slowly back towards him. Oliver didn't back off as Percy stepped close.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

When Percy refused to meet his eyes, Oliver reached out and gently brushed their fingers together. "Perce?"

"Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pried into your personal life. I–"

Oliver stopped the apology the only way he knew how in the moment: he kissed him. Percy seemed surprised at first, but soon began to respond, accompanied by another series of whoops and catcalls from Bill and Charlie.

"Merry Christmas, Percy."


End file.
